


Boba And Sacrifices

by HoneyNutCheerio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meihem - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutCheerio/pseuds/HoneyNutCheerio
Summary: Mei hated the silence. The empty base, the zero amount of missions their team goes on. More than the silence she hated feeling unimportant. And if she was going to be real with herself, she hates that she's bored. But babysitting an arsonist is not what she thinks she needs.The arsonist disagrees.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Emily & Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Mei-Ling Zhou, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 14





	1. Wasted in the Waste Lands

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to write a fan fiction, after discussing it with my very literate sister. I myself am more of an artist with pictures rather than words so I hope this meets someones expectations! I would love to hear feedback!

‘Cold’, Junkrat thought to himself. He feels cold. Odd cause he’s in Australia's Outback right now. ‘it shouldn’t be this cold’. The Junker’s only working hand dug into the sand almost to reassure himself where he was. It wasn’t exactly a relief to be in the outback but better than where ever they took hog. ‘Wait a goddamn minute’ 

“Hog!” Junkrat called out almost in a cry, couldn’t help but be pained, it was a long drop. He couldn’t feel his spine, he could barely even move his neck. His only view was the cliff from where he fell- well pushed. How junkrat survived he didn’t know, and frankly he didn’t think Hog knewhe would either. His left shoulder felt cold, and still the warm red liquid didn’t help the cold sensation. He could only imagine how damaged he actually was. He needed to reassess and figure out what happened to his body exactly to get out of this mess and maybe save the bastard. He knows he fell and that he was shot. 

A loud noise raptured Junkrats ears, it was so loud Junkrat was left with ringing for a few moments. Nothing a Junker gun could have done. 

It happened suddenly, both junkrat and RoadHog didn’t see it coming. 

There they were walking back to their camp from a local trader, Junkrat was in the middle of telling a joke he's told millions of times. The punchline always got him. Though this time before he could even get to it, a loud noise came from behind him and a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. Now Junkrat has been shot at and by everyone and everything but the pain of this bullet shocked him though out his body. He fell grabbing his shoulder. He heard Roadie take steps to cover him more and position in a more protective stance. ‘Finally what I hired the guy for,’ he rolled his eyes. 

Junkrat looked over his shoulder to see who was holding the gun. 

To his surprise it wasn’t a matter of who, but a what? An omnic with a skull like face held shotguns still pointing at the Junkers. But he didn’t come alone behind him 6 more omnics stood behind him. 

“Oi, What the fuck mate?!” Junkrat growled as he stood up. His body still shaking from the bullet. He grabbed Roadie’s arm for balance. “You don’t know who the fuck your messn with.” Under Junkrat’s fingers he felt Roadhog stiffen. This was unusual as the big guy hardly ever tenses, the most relaxed guy in the outback Junkrat would call him if Roadie wasn’t always on his arse about moving and never staying in one place. Roadhog stiffing was not a good sign for the younger Junker. ‘Did Roadie Know this tin can?’ 

The skull mask dude said nothing as he loaded another shot and walked closer to the two. Without any warning Junkrat was picked up by the other man as they were suddenly running. Junkrat never saw Hog run away before. With every bounce of his body on the other man’s back he looked at the ground for traces of familiarity. Before Junkrat knew it, he realized they were going towards a cliff. “Roadie, mate we’re gonna get cornered! Y’Know there's a cliff there!” No answer from Hog, “Mate!” They have been down this path dozens of times why was Hog running towards the cliff! 

There was no response from roadhog except frantic huffing, junkrat could only guess it was from running. It's not like he's scared, right? Roadhog turned sideways and jamison got a view of both the cliff and the omnics coming towards them. 

Junkrat saw the rocks that were pushed by Hogs feet fall of the edge. He didn’t expect to hear them fall. No, Junkrat knew how long the fall was. Too fucking long. Now, the younger Junker got real good at reading the older Junkers body language. But Rat couldn’t believe what he was reading. “Fear” and it was quite clear. Junkrat was able to see Hogs eyes under the dark tinted glass from his mask. His eyes were searching for an answer that didn’t seem to be quite there. It didn’t seem like Roadhog was even here. 

“Hog you’ve got a plan, right?!” Junkrat screamed as he saw the omics getting closer, they weren't in a hurry almost like they knew the outcome. One of the omnics pulled a gun out that was loaded with a net. It didn’t look like a normal net. ‘Were they planning on taking us hostage’ The Junker's mind raced. Junkrat was trying to get an answer out of the other man and soon found himself hitting the man's back where he could reach. Junkrat could only think his screams for a response were falling on deaf ears. 

Roadhog looked back and Junkrat saw that he too asked that to himself. Junkrat was expecting one thing. The net to fly as soon as the omnics were in distance and it to land on the both of them, maybe someone finally had the guts to get the bounty, that sure scared Hog. What he didn’t expect was Roadie to throw him over the cliff. It was a swift throw, not timed at all and The younger junker almost got caught by the net too. But it skimmed him and instead junkrat kept falling. Then Junkrat heard the net hit Roadhog and some mechanical sounds. ‘That bastard threw me!’ 

Junkrat heard a man screaming “No!” as he fell. A voice he didn’t recognize. A voice almost human. But there wasn’t any human up there. 

The fall was swift and painful itself; Rat could feel his body tense and prepare for the fall. The wind felt like sharp papercuts. But This was shorter than he thought. In fact he Doesn’t remember when he landed. 

Junkrat awoken cold and stiff. He was hurting so bad. A warm pile of blood built up around his sides. He couldn’t tell if he was drooling from hunger or if it was blood. ‘How long has he been here’. All he knew was he could really go for some boba right now. Junkrat thinking of Boba started to thinking about his near death. He knew it would happen eventually. He always put himself on the line, whether it was his sanity to blame for that or his pre-existing daredevil trait he possessed since he was a kid. Though he didn’t remember much about his childhood since the omnic explosion, barely remembered his family. He did remember his mom's sunny blonde hair and her soothing voice. 

He would always steal the next-door neighbors skate board. He couldn’t skate but damn did he try. On the bad days when he lost control of the board his mom always fixed him up before she scolded him. Junkrat found himself wishing he had hurt himself more than he had just to get those colored band aids she always had. 

Would he see her now? Isn’t that the tale? When you die you get reconnected with the dead? Oh, he hoped so. Junkrat never thought about it before. Instead of faith he kept himself busy with science. Stuff he could prove, stuff that would help him in lil ol‘Stralia. 

His eyes felt heavy. His vision was going. Junkrat was dying. He could only see the drop from the cliff. If he got to see his mother now instead of being in this hell hole,,Oh man. Junkrat smiled at the thought. The Junker found himself welcoming his end. 

‘Was it always this windy and noisy,’? He thought as his hair was being brushed my fast movements of air, the noise was almost static at this point. He assumed he would be able to hear it better if he wasn’t dying. He Stared at the cliff drop, as he waited for death to take him. When he was about to close his eyes, blonde hair reached his vision. He couldn’t make out a face. Surely it was his mother. Oh, he was so happy to see her again. He drifted. 

Sunshine awoke Mei from her opened window, she desperately needed the warmth after that reoccurring nightmare she keeps having. She looked over to snowball who charged on her nightstand. 7:30 Am displayed on his screen rather than his normal face. Mei rolled onto her back and listened out for birds chirping on the base. Her room being on the third floor of the living quarters had a nice view of one of the trees on the base. It is a nice reminder of life here, planted a long time ago by original overwatch team members. It is the best part of the recreational park and her favorite place to have her morning cup of coffee. Thinking of coffee, Mei decided she needed to start her day. And as expected of her, she needed to start it happy. Even though she felt it was going to be one of those days. 

Mei's feet hung over the bed searching for her slippers. She was feeling pretty drowsy when she sat up kind of regretting the early morning routine, she has become accustomed to. She only had herself to blame. It's not like she needed to wake up this early or even at all. Overwatch has been very quiet recently and it’s been almost a year since Winston brought the team together again. And she hasn’t been on a mission at all since she came to the base. Everyone else has. The remaining members of overwatch were placed on various secret bases. This one happened to be for agents on standby or recovering. Besides Mei this base has been home to Lena, Genji, Ana, Jack, Hana and Lucio. As of now Genji is alive and well and went to Hanamura to search for his brother. Tracer Leaves every two Saturdays to see Her girlfriend, and today happened to be Saturday. The only people that are constant in the base are herself, Jack Morrison, Ana Amari, Hana Song, and Lucio Santos. 

Besides her own reasons for staying on the base, she knew very little of why they were. Hana denied every option to leave or to even be on a more active team, after Winston offered. She joked about it saying, ‘I'm tired of the celeb life, secret hero life, “. Lucio and her are almost inseparable. Ana Amari, Mei learned is a very quiet person. She is only uplifted when Reinhardt visits. And only then does she become talkative. As of Jack Morrison, Mei believes he's just here to keep the team informed and to load up on missions when need be. But Mei finds herself hoping for that day. Or maybe just something different something exciting. Something to make her feel like she’s needed. ‘To be in the middle of a war isn't exactly what she wants either.’ she thought almost reminding her she is just a scientist. 

Mei Stretched and yawned as she finally stood up. Mei leaned over to the bot on her nightstand, it only took a light touch to his head and he beeps to life. 

“Goodmorning Snowball,” She said softly to the weather bot. “Let's go get coffee and then head to the office,” she smiled down at him. A quick beep of acknowledgment to her started her movements out her room. She grabbed her keycard to access the rooms on the base. Ever since Talon showed up for Winston, Athena prepared necessary precautions to limit access to certain rooms. Having a key card isn't that bad, but that’s because Mei keeps it safe and on her. Now it is annoying when Lena seems to always misplace hers. 

Her room doors open, the doors are very loud. But Mei finds comfort in the noise. Since there isn't much on the base to begin with. Her feet echoing through the hallway was another thing that filled her ears. She found herself counting the steps to the community kitchen, she couldn’t understand why she did that. 

Unlike every other room on the base the kitchen does not have a keycard door. Easy to get in and get out with food. Mei undoubtfully took advantage of the kitchen getting coffee and tea at all times of the night. She tried doing this without any interaction with her colleagues. Not that Mei minded conversation with any of them, she just felt like it took a lot. 

Making her coffee was simple. The machine they had you just pressed the type of coffee you wanted and the size. It took around a minute to be ready, but faster than most machines. Then she would add a vanilla creamer, not a lot she didn’t like it too sweet. Mei put her coffee in a cup with a polar bear on it. The bear was wearing a red scarf and it held an old pop can from the 2000’s. Dr. Pepper before they underwent a name change. Winston had got it for her as a welcome home gift. It was a sweet reminder of her friend and it gave her great happiness to drink from it. 

The climatologist found herself rushing out of the kitchen, now having fuel to perform some tasks that were not deemed too important. But it gave her something to do. 

To get to Mei’s office it was past Jack Morrison's. Luckily for her he never seemed to wake up before 8 am. But the loud yelling coming from his office was a sign that he broke his schedule. 

Now Mei wasn’t one to eavesdrop but the yelling was unlike the usual quiet of the base, and well Mei had enough of that. 

Because she is relatively new to eavesdropping, she had a rough time getting in a good position to hear everything. Contrary to belief just holding your ear against the door does nothing. So instead she bent all the way down and held her ear to the crack where the door almost meets the floor. His voice was still not crystal clear but she could make it out. Not only jacks voice was there but also Winstons. 

“Winston, when were you going to tell me about this,” Jacks voice seemed to calm down, almost as if he was just tired. 

“Its been two weeks since we recruited him-” 

“Recruited!? Oh no, you mean rescued, and for what?! You saved a murderer, a thief?! And expect him to be a ‘” New Man’?” 

The change of voice was sudden but Jack sounded even more tired than the last sentence and Mei didn’t think that was possible. ‘Who are they talking about?’ There has been no news of any new recruit. 

Winston did not speak and Jack continued with a sigh, “After everything we’ve been through... I’d at least expect you to make sure I'm informed before you carry out a big decision like this.” 

“Jack, you placed me on this base and gave me permission to make decisions I see fit. This was a Dire situation if our informant hadn't had told us that talon wanted him, he would have been with them! Was I supposed to let them just have him?” Winston sounded pleading which is not like him at all, Mei couldn’t even imagine what his face looked like. 

“Yes. Yes, you should have. We don’t even know what they wanted with him and now we have a maniac on base!” Mei could only picture Jack placing his hand on his forehead in his signature look. “ Have we learned anything by him staying on base?” 

“When we got to him, he was barely hanging on. Angela said he was a rumbling mess when he was stable. He didn’t fully wake up until the fourth day. After that day- well,” Winston was choosing his words carefully, “He had to be handcuffed. He Doesn’t speak about anything except the same couple of jokes.” 

“Handcuffed?! Why?” 

“He escaped out one of the vents. Pulled a knife out on Dr. Angela, but ended up passing out from opening a wound. That was the first time. The second time he almost made it off base but Mcree wasn’t having that.” 

“You can't even control him?” Jack let out a forced laugh. 

“You took that chance on Mcree-” 

“Mcree was a child and under Reyes. He wasn’t my responsibility, and he wasn’t a well-known murder, thief and arsonist. “ 

“I made the choice, Jack. I know it was the right one. There has got to be a reason talon wanted him.” 

“I don’t agree.” There was silence for a few minutes, Mei almost forgot her existence as she was honing in so much. “But I'll accept your request. You can choose a small team to do this with. I'll get the rooms ready. 

“Thank you so much Jack-” 

“But,” Jack interrupted, “If your new dog shows any signs of ill intent, whether that’s him just glaring at me I will put my gun against his head-” 

Winstons Call beeped letting Mei know that Winston in turn interrupted him. 

‘Who were they talking about, a murderer? A criminal becoming an overwatch agent?’ Mei stared down at her hands on the floor as her eyebrows knotted. Very suddenly and very much noisy the door to Jacks office opened up. Mei couldn’t even meet his gaze; she had been caught. 

Mei quickly stood up after too much silence. Before she could get a word in Jack shushed her. 

“Go ahead and sit down we’ve got a team meeting. I'll rally everyone up.” 

Mei didn’t know it was this possible to feel such embarrassment and still Jack sat at the Head of the table drinking sips out of his mug. After getting the team together Soldier and her were the only ones in the meeting room as they waited for everyone. Her face was hot with shame and even more so being alone in a room with him. She wished Tracer was as fast doing her hair as she was on missions. 

“It's not the first time,” Jack said taking a sip. 

“Not the first time what, sir?” 

“Mcree used to eavesdrop all the time.” Jack shrugged at her, “Human curiosity it's what makes you a scientist Mei.” 

Jacks quick sentence stopped the burning on her face. She could understand why he was their leader. He was a kind man, and Mei was grateful to be under his charge. An amazing man. 

“But me punishment is what makes us soldiers.”  
Mei couldn’t even ask what he meant, the team started walking in talking and laughing and sitting in their respected chairs. Everything she had just thought of this man she now takes it back. He is a horrible man. 

“Thank you for coming.” Everyone watched him as he turned on a presentation screen. “Athena show Jamison Fawkes.” 

“Showing Jamison Fawkes,” Athenas voice surrounded the room as the lights dimmed and images flashed on the screen landing on one Jamison Fawkes. 

The room was both in either repulsion or curiosity. There was no in between. Unless your Ana Amari who just nodded. Mei herself heard what Jack said about HIM, and she had skimmed a newspaper once with the name. 

Jack zoomed in onto the picture of Jamison. “This is Jamison Fawkes, he is an arsonist from Australia. Nothing much is known about him. We know he has performed great explosions from around the world on he and his partners infamous hikes. He has a bounty for 25 million, and he's wanted dead in a place called Junkertown in Australia.” 

With more knowledge of this character the faces in the room obviously changed, all except Ana Amari. Mei couldn’t read her. The others looked more serious and focused then anything. 

“He is a criminal. But I want to remind you all that so are we. We are an illegally funded group. Yes, we want to help people but, we are still criminals. That being said, Jamison Fawkes will be your new Teammate. He is being transferred in a day. He will be coming with a few agents and they will be staying here, I expect you all to treat them with fairness. After all, we are all soldiers here.” 

“Hold up, hold up,” Lucio spoke up, “He is an actual killer, arsonist, and robber, but you're just going to let him exist among us? This doesn’t exactly scream hero shit to me...” Tracer, Hana and Mei nodded in agreement. 

“If you wish to leave, you may do so.” Jack turned around to turn off the presentation screen. “You are not obligated to stay on base, and if Jamison Fawkes scares you off the base you are more than welcome to leave and we will handle flights and living conditions.” When he turned around the four of them could only look away from his graze. Mei couldn’t leave, she knew her reasons, and she could only guess they had their own reasons. 

“No, sir” Lucio mumbled. 

“you are all excused.” Jack ordered. 

Mei’s mind was racked, ‘how could they let someone on base and how did Winston ever think this was a good idea’. Mei was the last one heading out the door but jack calling her name stopped. 

“Except you Mei,” Jack motioned to the seat she just left. “Your punishment for eavesdropping-” 

“You were serious about that?” Mei’s eyes widened. 

“Yes,” Jack took the seat next to her instead of his usual seat. He let out a deep sigh and began talking. “On your record you have stated you babysat before.” 

“Sir if you needed me to babysit, I would be more than happy to oblige, but I wasn’t aware you had kids?” 

“Good to know,” Jack stood up from his chair and grabbed his papers. “I just got news I had one this morning.” And with that his door opened with a hiss and closed shut behind him. 

Mei turned to Snowball. “Surely he didn’t-” Mei couldn’t even finish the sentence. Of course, he meant Jamison Fawkes. Mei was going to have to babysit the infamous arsonist, Jamison Fawkes. 

This is not what she meant when she said she wanted excitement.


	2. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Im so glad people are reading this. I mentioned I do art usually so i wanted to plug my tumblr so you can see illustrations of the fanfiction. So don't be afraid to comment, and follow! I enjoy tips and i'm hoping to grow my writing and do even more. :) I plan on releasing chapter three here soon and fast. I wanted to make it its own chapter so this one wasn't too long. Anyways please enjoy!
> 
> https://j-e-s-t-3-r.tumblr.com/

People were touching him, moving him. Junkrat couldn’t open his eyes fearing the light burning through his eyelids was too bright. And even without the light he wasn’t sure if he had the strength to do that. He was in so much pain, and the people moving him didn't seem to have enough empathy to just let him die. He started struggling, moving away from their touch as if they were poisonous. 

The talking he heard wasn’t clear for him, as far as audible went it was strictly different pitched voices and static. He could understand though, the trouble he was causing by moving around. 

He could barely move his jaw but he still tried to speak. “Stop, it hurts!” He couldn't hear himself but he hoped the cry made it out of his mouth. “Please!” 

A metallic taste formed in his mouth, coughing up what he believed to be blood. 

When they continued to pry at him, he assumed they couldn't hear him, or they just didn't care when they did. And why would they, whenever Junkrat was in a situation where he was powerless he knew he wasn’t getting mercy. He never expected it. But he was always able to get out of those situations even if it meant losing some of himself in the process. Mental or physical wise. And from the ripe age of 5, there's hardly any left from either. 

Straps were placed on his wrist and upper arm, as well as ankle and thigh. He could no longer thrash and fight as he had wanted. He couldn't move his jaw too much to bite at them, so he cursed what he could. But he didn't have to hear himself to know not a lot of the words were not getting out fully. It sounded estranged when he verbally spat at them working on him. 

“Stop ya cunts, I’ll kill ya all! I’ll blow ya all up you dickheads!” Not only was he trying hard to sound aggressive but he was struggling to not choke on the blood forming in his mouth. At one point he believed he bit his tongue, but then his back was being moved and he found himself not caring if he bit the tongue clean off. His shrill pained scream was enough evidence it was still there and functioning. 

He could feel the hands hesitating before they began at it all again.

With the pain, the fighting, and the fear. Junkrat felt like he was gonna pass out any second. His fighting and screaming felt weaker each time he tried. 

The last thing he felt was a needle going through his wrist and the sweet relief that came after. For once he welcomed the cold that he felt swim through his veins. 

When Junkrat awoke he was in a pristine white room. His prosthetics and his clothes were nowhere in sight. He was surrounded by strangers talking. Two by the door, one a buff pink haired shiela with a very Russian accent. The other was in a cowboy get up, Junkrat could smell the smoke of his cigar. A gorilla sat on a couch reading a book, the cover was blurry. To the left of his bed a huge bodybuilder slept with his head pressed to the wall. 

“Oh! You're awake, how are you feeling?” Junkrat turned his head to the right. A blonde woman in a doctor's coat was staring down at him, pen ready to write down his response. 

To his left another German accent came from the sleeping man. 

“Welcome friend.” 

Soon junkrat noticed everyone was crowded around the bed. All were hard to read but he could feel hints of curiosity and repulsion from the looks. 

“What happened to you,” Thick Russian voice. Junkrats head turned to meet hers. 

“Can ya hear?” The cowboy scoffed. Junkrat quickly moved to his voice. The cowboy was hit in the arm by the gorilla. 

“Learn kindness, Mcree, and patience.” Great, the monkey talks. Junkrat watched the exchange. 

“I only give kindness to those who deserve respect. This bastard didn’t fall hard enough.” The Russian sheila spat at him. 

“Ain’t nothing unkind ‘bout me Winston, just wondern’ his excuse for not answering the docs question.” 

Junkrat was having a hard time following the conversation though he tried. 

“This is an odd situation for him i'm sure he feels overwhelmed- “ The doctor spoke up. 

“I agree little man,” The Russian grabbed the end of the bed and shook. “ Speak!” She commanded. 

A big hand fell on his left shoulder, “ You all need sympathy for our friend, He might be tired!”  
The voices all blended together with the shaking of the bed and hand on his shoulder. Junkrat found himself becoming confused, but more than anything he felt threatened. He could feel the hate in the room and it all surrounded him. The eyes, the voices, the touching. It all revolved around him. 

The voices kept rising in volume, until Junkrat couldn’t register how many conversations were happening. 

At some point in time Junkrat felt tears forming. Weakness in a room full of threats, needed to be hidden. He placed his face in his hand covering his eyes and somewhat of his mouth. 

Another hand was placed on his shoulder. The conversation surrounding him unchanged. He needed to be scary, he needed them to step back. He needed - 

Junkrat laughed. He let out the most insane laughter he could muster. He finally got to the punchline. His laugh echoed through the pristine white room. His laugh made the conversations die, until they were nothing more than weak whispers and judgemental stares. He pressed his head harder into his hand. 

Thinking about all that happened, the Omnics that jumped them, Hog, the cliff, his mom. A fucking talking monkey. All this was a joke. And him surviving to see all of it was the punchline the best one he’s heard. A divine providence that he survived all to be in a room with a cowboy, doctor and a talking monkey. 

Junkrat lifted his head and tilted it back laughing. 

He heard the sound of shoes shuffling and an iron door opening with a swoosh. 

The small hand still sat at his shoulder. He laughed. And he laughed. But it didn’t leave. 

Junkrat slowed his laughing as he looked at his right shoulder, the doctor's face close to him. Her eyes met his. She was no longer sitting over him. Instead she sat on a chair. Her other hand planted on the clipboard in her lap. 

The doctor's face was soft but her lips in a tight line. It looked unnatural for her, and junkrat can’t remember her with anything but. 

For minutes they stared. Her eyes felt familiar almost but he had never seen eyes that were as comforting as hers. Yet they still felt like a piece of home, a piece of the toxic wasteland where he’d give anything to be. Australia seemed so pretty, it seemed so real. This clean room seemed false. Too fake. But she seemed real. 

The doctor started giggling. Her soft giggling turned into estranged laughter as started slapping her knee like he had just told her the funniest joke. Her laughter faded, not fast but it transitioned smoothly when she finally spoke. 

“Hehe, My name is Angela Ziegler. I’ll be your doctor for your stay.” She removed her hand from his shoulder and continued, "Please make yourself comfortable."

And with that the questions stopped. She took his vitals and wrote them down then excited the room. 

As soon as she left, Junkrat found himself laughing and screaming profanity until he put himself to sleep. 

Junkrat had a hard time being asleep, the doctor came in regularly the past days. To check vitals and try conversation. Junkrat either laughed, spit at her, told jokes, or stayed silent. 

He had one thing to thank for the doctor, his mind would be put at ease whenever she was in the room. If she wasn't there Junkrat would constantly be thinking of Hog. He had so many questions that he couldn’t get the answer to. 

‘Where was he?’ 

‘Wheres Hog?’ 

‘Is Hog alive?’ 

‘What do these people want from him?’

His biggest question was; ‘ how is he going to get out?’

Junkrat knew he needed to get out. So he started thinking. Something that never failed him was his admirable skill of SMOS. 'Save my own skin'. Something he learned to be good at a young age. It kept him alive…Kinda. 

The doc didn’t seem like she was a threat but between him not knowing when she would become one and the rest of her group already being one, he's going to have to consider her with the numbers. Not to mention Junkrat’s never fought a monkey, but he doesn't think he’d win on fists alone. 

Junkrat scanned the room for the hundredth time. He knew there was an emergency kit in a drawer of the desk, he's seen Angela get a few of the tools from there. And if all the supplies are in there and it's a good first aid, it's gonna have a pair of scissors. It will be sharp enough to break skin. And a weapon is something he will need. 

Most of all he is going to need his prosthetics. There is a slight possibility that He might be able to get them from the Doctor. But Junkrat knows she's not gonna give them to him without him giving something back. And he doesn’t suppose this place has any traditions in trading building material. Not that he would be rich in that at the moment. 

Knowing the Doctor has been trying to get answers since day 1, by answering some of the questions he might build her trust up enough to not only get his prosthetics but some of his own answers. 

Junkrat waited for a good 4 Hours for the doctor to finally pay him a visit. He sat behaved on the bed, not a laugh, curse, or spit out of him. Which he could only guess surprised the doctor as she sat down in the chair. She took his temperature from waving a tool over his forehead and wrote it down moving to the next vital tool. 

He didn’t recognise any of it. It’s crazy how the medical field grew since the last time he had been to the doctors. There were Junkers who claimed to be doctors. Only the true brave went to them. Some of them had some experience in the field Junkrat hoped, but in reality some used those claims to take innocent lives by surprise and mug them. Seen too many “Doctors” put Junkers “out of their misery” over a splinter. An infected one, but a splinter nonetheless. 

It was better to read up on that subject. It’s hard to find books even though they are cheap ,because they make good firefood when wood is too expensive. 

“How are you feeling?” Her voice pulled him back from the thoughts of the outback. She moved on not expecting an answer, like her question was only to bring his focus back to her. It felt like at this point she didn’t even want an answer. 

“M’fine, feelin’ hungry.” Junkrat couldn’t see her face with her back turned to him, but he could only imagine that she was feeling pretty stoked. Her lab rat was talking. Surely it can’t be as exciting as hearing a gorilla talk. 

“I was not expecting you to answer,” she turned her body to face the Junker. “I am glad to hear a sentence out of you other than profanity.” 

“Yer’ still gonna be hearin’ alotta good Aussie words from me, Doc.” 

“Well, i'm just glad I'm hearing you expand on your vocab. How are you sleeping?” 

“With ya visits, hardly.”  
“I'm sorry to hear that, but you are still in a rough condition and we are not sure when it will change or how fast that change can be. I hoped you had noticed that my visits are not as frequent. Your condition is changing rapidly for the better. You are a scientific enigma Mr. Fawkes.” She laughed. 

Junkrat didn’t know what she meant by that. He didn’t heal nearly as quickly as Roadie or some other larger Junkers. if she was impressed with his endurance she should see some other Junkers. 

“Ya, right bout that,” He shrugged it off. 

“Can you tell me what you remember?” There that was a big question he can trade for big information. 

“I remember enough,” He’s holding the cards she wants and she’s holding the cards he wants. That calls for a trade. And Junkers are good at trading. 

“It would be very helpful to us if you could enlighten us on your situation. If it’s hard to talk about you can take your time.I would like to earn your trust so you may ask me questions as you wish,” She wrote something on her clipboard. “But, I will not play any games with Jamison Fawkes. And I ask you to do the same.” 

Her stern look dug into Junkrat deep. She is willing to give him answers. He doesn't have to work for them. As nice as that is, Junkrat was not going to believe she was not a threat yet.

“Who's this ‘us’?” Junkrat hesitantly asked.

“The others and I are part of an organization that wants to bring peace to the world. We are called Overwatch. My agent's name is Mercy. I help the wounded and make sure none of us die. We have a lot of doctors here-” She stopped herself, Junkrat felt like he was being sold something. “You must have more questions,” 

“Where’d ya guys put Hog?” 

“Hog?” She looked puzzled as if she was trying to recall. After a couple of seconds thinking, she finally asked, “ Do you mean Mako Rutledge? Uh, oh! Roadhog!” 

“Too right,” He said annoyed. 

“What do you remember?”

“Enough. Where d’ya put him?” 

“Mr. Fawkes, you must have confused things. We only found you. There was no sign of your friend.” 

“Ain’t that a bloody lie. Talk bout shit trust right there ya cunt! Fuckin’ saw ya team. Net n all, totally got the porker. You don’t use a net to kill darl.”

She shook her head and held her hands up defensively. “Are you telling me you were with your friend at the time that Talon attacked you?” 

“Talon?” 

“Mr. Fawkes, Overwatch did not attack you. I’m sorry for the miscommunication. We were aware of Talon's status of employing you, so we decided to intervene. We had agents who said they had spotted a talon jet leave from the area. We were searching for hours for any signs of you, we didn’t find anything. Fortunately some agents went to investigate the bottom of a cliff in the area and found you,” She pointed her pen at him, pointing at different parts of the body as she went on. “ You had a gunshot wound, concussion, multiple fractures, your organs were failing, your spine split in half. You’re lucky to survive, and you have me to thank for that.” 

Junkrat growled, “ Thank you? I would've felt less pain with death. Give me my prosthetics and i'll thank you.” It was a hard sell and Junkrat felt as though he should've kept his cool. But the thought of being obligated to say thank you felt like a stab. 

She looked wide eyed back to him. Junkrat was for sure thinking she was going to turn up and leave. A big smile replaced her surprise. 

“I love the bite back attitude, a fighter. That’s why you had survived. But it feels very misleading to wish for death yet fight so hard to be alive Jamison. After all, I might have helped you medically as far as I could but if you didn’t really want to be here, I promise you, you wouldn't.” 

“Well, what can I say I can’t let hog throw me off a cliff without getting a demotion. What kinda boss would I be?” His voice stayed a level headed calm but a bragging tone hinted at the words. 

“I can allow you to have your prosthetics back, I felt you would be comfortable without the metal with you in the bed. My apologies if that is not the case. I would also have you know we fixed them as much as we could. We didn't want to change the mechanics you had come to know, so we kept everything we could the same. I hope you can understand.” 

It's not like he wasn’t expecting them to have been broken and needing maintenance, but instead he had hoped that wouldn’t be the case. 

“T’s fine, just would like m’arm an m’leg.” 

“Okay,” She smiled at him, “We can do that. Give me a quick Minute.” She nodded, taking herself out of the room. Junkrat could barely contain himself. Happy to finally have his limbs back and being partially out of the dependency of needing the doc. 

She came back in with both his peg leg and arm in a tote. She placed it in front of him on the bed and sat back on the chair. 

He did not hesitate to put them on. His arm fit and wasn’t too different. The places where they had replaced parts were a sleek gray and unpainted. Very different from the bright orange that is usually painted on there. He would have done better on the fingers, they were very stiff, but that's an easy fix. He wasn’t sure what else was new with it but everything seemed very much in his alley. Nothing too new. 

His peg leg was unchanged, the simple design held a certain type of comfort with the junker and he was surprised they didn’t trash it accordingly. Junkrat has seen new types of prosthetics in Junkertown so he can’t imagine the technology they have here. They could have very well thrown out his leg and replaced it with one of those that really looks like a leg. But it wouldn’t be his leg. 

Mercy followed his eyes to the leg, if she had any thoughts about it she didn’t say them. 

“Where are we right now? ‘Cause we ain’t in ‘Stralia. “

“You are in a secret overwatch base, we are in nepal. A very good group of people here allowed us to make a sanctuary here. A lot of our agents call this place home. Tell me, do you know why Talon was after you?”

“I didn’t get the chance to ask doc,” He moved his mechanical fingers relishing in the movements. 

“Can you tell me what you remember?” 

He hesitated, “Me n Hog went shoppin’ gettin supplies n all that. When some tin bails up on us. Got a fuckin’ creepy mask. Shot me square. Next thing I know Hog isnt gonna try to take ‘em in a barney. Picks me up outta no where and the tin start eatn’ dust. Ain’t never seen Roady not take a Barney. Awfully odd if ya ask me,” Junkrat took a breath. “Roady walked us to a cliff. Knowingly. Threw me straight down, faster than the net.” 

He saw Angela flinch at the word tin, couldn't place why. 

“I see, I want you to know that I don't believe you were attacked by omnics. I think you had a very close encounter with a very high ranking member of talon. He is human. Partially.” 

A man? nothing seemed human about him, “If ya don’t have Hog, im guessn’ they do.” Junkrat had a lead. They wouldn’t kill Hog. Junkrat knows the guy is not likable, but if these Talon people wanted to employ them, He doesn't think they would kill him, right? But Roadhog was scared of this ti- Of this man. Why?

Angela looked at the clock and then back at him like she was in a hurry. “We will talk in a few days about the situation, for now get some rest.” The doctor took her clipboard and headed out in a rush.

Junkrat wasted no time standing up but that proved to be a mistake when his vision blurred. It didn’t last long, kinda reminded him of when you stare up at the sun too long or when ya would go days without water and food. He took the needles and hook ups off causing them to beep softly. Junkrat wasn’t sure if that alerted the doctor so he needed to move fast. 

He rushed to the drawer and took out the first aid. It held usual first aid things, he dug through lots of gauze, a tourniquet kit, needles, and then he found the scissors. Sure enough sharp and ready to cut gauze .Except, in his case people. 

Junkrat was also hesitant to use the door. He didn't know if someone was posted out there so he needed another way out. 

With his stay Junkrat also had been eyeing a vent that he wasn’t sure if he could get through. But upon closer inspection he would definitely fit. The scissors worked perfectly for unscrewing the vent and with his height he didn't need to move anything around to get into it. On quick time he quickly maneuvered into the vent. 

His gown was not doing anything for coverage, he could feel a cold breeze on both his cheeks. 

Of course this didn’t matter, he can always find more clothes. But it was a flaw in the design he couldn't help but note. 

As soon as he found an exit to the vent he took it. Checking to make sure the room was clear before kicking the vent open and jumping out. He landed in some sort of storage room with tons of files. 

He turned towards the door knife in hand, ready to exit. Except, curiosity got the better of him. He had a lot of information surrounding him right now. If there's files about Talon in here he should know, he reasoned with himself. 

Junkrat has never seen so many files in his life. At least not perfectly placed and alphabetically.  
His index slid over the tops of the files, some of them had pictures of people by them, agents he guessed. Some seemed to just be plans. He also noticed some of the agents had red lines through them. 

His index finger reached the T’s and he began looking for “Talon” or any hint of a file on it. Junkrats curiosity was piqued by a picture of a man with a redline through his picture and his name, Ted Marshall. Junkrat opened his file.

Name: Ted Marshall Job: Marine Biologist  
Org: OW Stationed: Echo Point, Antarctica  
Status: Dead  
Cause: Cryostasis Failure, Needs Not Met, Starvation.

“Red must mean dead eh,” Junkrat stopped reading and closed the file. He looked at all the red in the orders. “A graveyard shift. “ Junkrat giggled to himself, making him drop the file. “Shit.” He went to pick up the papers, but a very clear picture stuck out by the corner. If he was a cat he'd be skinned by now. He pulled it out and checked it out. 

A beautiful young woman smiled back at him. Her hair up in a tight work bun. A pendant hung out of it in the shape of a snowflake. She had on a light blue button up, and he could guess a pencil skirt on too. A woman suit. He didn't like suits but he wouldn't mind this one. Looked very soft for a suit like she couldn’t do any harm much less kill a bee. It amazed Jamison to see people like that. He couldn’t imagine being soft. Living a suit life. Couldn’t even dream about it. 

Junkrat whistled at the picture turning it around to see if someone wrote on the back. On the back in black cursive pen was the name Mei-Ling zhou, and under it some words in mandarin. He knew how to speak the language fairly well. But reading it he had some issues. 

“Mei. Huh.” Even the name was soft. He joked. 

He went ahead and dropped the picture and headed to the door. 

Junkrat clutched the scissors more than necessary, and stuck his head out slowly looking back and forth. Once he knew it was clear he started heading forward hoping to find a sign for an exit. He made it about ten minutes past the storage room before an alarm was blaring and red lights flashed. 

“Fuck!” He cursed under his breath. 

He bagan just running in one direction. The peg leg’s loud steps were disguised by the alarm so he didn't try to be quiet about it. He knew he was heading the right way when he saw an exit sign. It wasn't the main entrance but a side door. A jackpot if you want to leave inconspicuously. He turned the corner and ran for it. A sharp pain ran through his back, he forced himself to slow down. 

Between him and the exit there was a corridor. Felt like a four way stop to him. Knowing someone could very well bump into him. He moved with haste anyway, he will deal with that problem when it becomes one. 

But then it did. The doctor and another voice were nearing the corner. Without thinking junkrat grabbed the first one who rounded the corner. He stuck one of the blades of the scissors to the throat. 

The person he grabbed turned out to be the doctor and instantly he felt guilt. 

“Jamison-” His mechanical arm was strapped on her chest holding onto her shoulder and his other hand holding the blade to her throat. He stopped her by cutting her enough to draw blood and tightening his grip. With the doctor was the talking monkey and he never thought he was gonna see a monkey with a surprised face. His eyes were wide and his glasses almost falling off his nose. Junkrat guessed he was afraid of fixing them and making sudden movements. A good position for a Junkrat to be in. 

“Make any moves to stop me and you lose a doc.” He began moving to the door. 

“Jamison you are not going to kill me,” Angela spoke calmly trying to de escalate the situation,

“But I would darl, not that I want to. That exits looking too nice.” 

“Junkrat if you step out that door we will have agents fire.” The monkey spoke. The voice was deep and junkrat almost stared in starstruck. How did they get a monkey to talk? 

“Better than bein’ in here, Hogs out there and I gotta go make sure no one kills my fuckin’ bodyguard!” 

His sight started going again. The little dots swarmed his mind. He ignored it. 

“Jamison your bleeding! You must’ve opened a stitch,” Angela’s voice was filled with extreme caution. “You're worried about your friend. I understand that, I worry every day for my friends here in overwatch and I made a big leap to have you come stay with us. Please, please don’t make me regret that.” 

His head was becoming so heavy. 

He put more pressure on the blade making Angela pull away from it, hissing from the cut. Junkrat didn’t want to kill her, in fact he wasn’t going to kill her. But he needed to make sure it looked like he would. 

He began moving closer to the door. The monkey hesitantly followed at a close distance. 

“Junkrat I am warning you! You go through that door you are not protected by us and will be labeled a threat and my agents will gun you down!” The ape barked at him. 

The Junker scoffed and inched closer to the door until his back was pressed to it.  
It was a bluff. It had to be. Too much red on those files for them to have enough agents to gun him down on sight. 

“Jamison, Overwatch can help you get your friend back. You will be no match against them by yourself. Talon is more sophisticated than any army and has very dangerous people. Please, we can help you.” 

In a way Junkrat wanted to believe them. Wanted to believe he would be gunned down like a rabid dog, a death he believed he rightfully deserved. He also wanted to believe that Overwatch would care about finding Roadhog, some Junker. He wanted to believe that Angela wanted to help them. But Roadhog and him weren’t anything special, they didn’t have anything that would make them be useful to either Talon or Overwatch. Just two Junkers already forgotten by the world caught in the middle of a war that has nothing to do with them. 

His head buzzed and he didn’t know when he had released Angela. Angela ran towards the ape. 

Junkrat placed a hand on the door for balance. His stare went from being fixed on the two of them to being fixed to the floor. He heard them both talking, an argument he could distinguish. A ringing blocked out most of the noise. His peg leg gave out causing him to fall onto the ground on his knees. 

Junkrat let out a loud scream of aggravation and pain. Hog would've slapped him for being so loud. More importantly, If Hog were here Junkrat would've been more bold, probably would be out of here. He hated admitting that. But more than anything he hated admitting that as far as Hog was concerned Jamison was dead.If Junkrat threw Hog over a cliff he wouldn't expect him to live. And this meant even if Hog was alive he wasn't looking for Junkrat anytime soon. 

He screamed again when he finally lost vision.His fists pounding on the ground. He was in a void by himself. The ringing getting louder, almost on beat with the pounding of his head. 

The only thing he could do was scream. So he did, he screamed until his throat was sore, until his voice got scratchy and his throat burned. 

He doesn’t know how long he lasted. At one point he laid down on the cement yelling to the ceiling and that’s where he ended. 

He woke up in the white room. His hand cuffed to the bed. His prosthetics were still on, as well as the stupid gown. Junkrat let out a frustrated noise and began working on getting his hand free. He could feel the fresh new stitches on his back and decided to be more careful for a better escape attempt.  
He had dislocated his wrist several times to get out of handcuffs. The feeling is awful each time, and he found out he was never gonna get used to it. The bones cracked under his metal arm, and he bit the inside of his mouth to stop a reaction. 

Junkrat fixed his gown and made his way to the door. 

The only way to stop him is to shoot him. If Hog isn’t coming to him ,he has to go to Hog. That's a matter of fact. But still his hand hesitated to open the door. He knew where to go now, he got enough free reign time from yesterday. 

Yet, he feels like he’s doing something bad. Not that he’s against doing bad things, He doesn’t have morals. But bad in the way it might be the wrong choice. 

Junkrat opened the door and walked out to the hallway. He felt like he was on top of a tall diving board. He mustered so much courage to take the jump but slowly as he climbed up all of it left. 

He started walking slowly trying not to let his peg leg give him away. All the clocks said 4:26 am, so he could guess everyone was asleep. But going slow will give him the benefit of the doubt in case someone is up. 

The walk to the door was quicker than the first time. He couldn’t help but think of how he stalled himself in the storage. It was laughable that he got mesmerized by a random sheilas picture. A lil bad luck charm. 

The door had a sign beside it stating it was ‘the air field’. 

“Must be for planes. I think I can fly one of those.” Junkrat felt relieved. 

With a click the door opened. Junkrat was outside after days and days of being cooped up. The morning rain hit his face. It was a warm welcome from nature herself. No sounds of bullets, yelling. No talking apes. 

Junkrat had never felt happier. 

One of the Jets looked like they had been unloading it the day before. The back was still open as containers sat around it. 

They were labeled basic contents like food, fuel, and weapons. Basic fundamentals. 

He loaded two containers of food onto the plane leaving the rest. He took the weapons as well, Angela had made him aware Talon is an army and he’s gonna need some stuff. 

The rain beat down on his face as he stared in the back of the now packed jet. Junkrat stood for minutes. His weight burying his feet in the muddy grass. His usual puffed up hair stuck to his face and it felt heavy. 

Maybe it was the rain, but he just felt heavy. Junkrat had done a lot of shit in his life. A reason for every single one of them. He’s left people for less, certainly robbed people for less. But, for some reason a little voice was yelling at him. Telling him to put everything back. 

But Hog is out there. 

But also what proof did he have that Hog was alive?

How could he kill a whole army? 

Yeah, maybe it was the rain. A conscience telling him not to do something beneficial for him? That's definitely the rain. Australia's rain doesn't do that, it doesn't give ya a good conscience. It just burns ya face. 

‘It's gonna backfire listening to yourself,’ He laughed at himself. Junkrat fell back into the grass. Ass, gown and everything. The mud getting stuck on him and in his hair felt familiar and calmed him. Staring up at the gray sky, the rain barely noticeable on his face now. 

‘I hope Roadies enjoying the rain,’ He could only hope his best mate was feeling this too. 

A familiar cigar smell became noticeable to his nostrils. But Junkrat didn’t care. He stayed smiling up at the sky. 

The click of a gun loading made the cowboy known. Junkrat didn’t have to look up to know the gun was on him. 

“I gave ya time,” the cowboy re-lit his cigar. “Followed ya out ‘ere n everything.” 

“Wanted the fresh air,” 

The cowboy scoffed, “A thief n a liar. Never woulda guessed.” He stopped to smoke and then continued, “ What changed your mind?” 

Junkrat finally sat up and faced the barrel. 

“An annoying voice, I gotta give it a name.” 

The cowboy laughed, “Oh yeah, what name ya deciding on you crazy bastard.” He re-lit the cigar. 

“I'm thinking..,” Junkrat paused thinking if he really wants to get on this cowboy’s nerves. But that voice was quiet so what the heck, might as well. “ Im thinking Mei .” Junkrat flashed a cocky smile to the cowboy.

A gunshot rang out.


End file.
